Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acupressure tool, an acupressure tool set comprising the same, and a method for arranging the same, and more specifically to an acupressure tool capable of accurately identifying and applying pressure to a local area near a mastoid, an acupressure tool set comprising the same, and a method for arranging the same.
Description of the Background Art
Acupressure treatment has been generally widely practiced by chiropractors as a treatment for stiff shoulders. This acupressure treatment refers to a treatment in which the chiropractor places his/her fingers on a local area of the patient's body and leans his/her weight thereon, applying pressure thereto. In this acupressure treatment, acupressure along an interscapular region between a scapula and a spine, an upper scapular region above the scapula on an upper shoulder surface, and neck muscles is considered effective. Nevertheless, it is difficult to always receive acupressure treatment by a chiropractor whenever or soon after shoulders become stiff.
Thus, various kinds of acupressure tools have been proposed which allow a user to apply acupressure treatment on his/her own (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an acupressure tool 101 comprising a core rod 102, and a pair of long elastic bodies 103. Each of the elastic bodies 103 is disposed so as to intersect an axial direction of this core rod 102, bends along an outer face of the core rod 102, and is attached to the core rod 102, as illustrated in FIG. 56. Further, Patent Document 1 described above discloses formation of a concave part 107 on a rear face side of the elastic body 103 for lightly applying pressure to a head region, as illustrated in FIG. 57. According to the acupressure tool 101 of this Patent Document 1, when the head region and shoulder regions are placed on front face sides of the elastic bodies 103, the resulting elastic deformation of the elastic bodies 103 caused by gravity and the softness of the elastic bodies 103 themselves loosen the muscles and improve circulation, achieving effects similar to those of acupressure.
part of neck muscles), lower scapular regions, lumbar regions, and the like along with effective pressure points (so-called acupressure points) as acupressure areas disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 (refer to pp. 23 and 72). FIG. 54 also illustrates the upper scapular regions as pressure points. In FIG. 54, 200 denotes the scapula, 202 denotes the interscapular region between the scapula and the spine, and 202a denotes a pressure point in the interscapular region. Further, in FIG. 54, 204 denotes the rear neck region, and 204a denotes a pressure point in the rear neck region. Furthermore, 206 denotes the upper scapular region positioned above the scapula in an upper shoulder region as a pressure point. Further, in FIG. 54, 302 denotes the lower scapular region, and 302a denotes a pressure point in the lower scapular region. Further, in FIG. 54, 303 denotes the lumbar region, and 303a denotes a pressure point in the lumbar region. Furthermore, in FIG. 54, 304 denotes a Namikoshi pressure point. Further, in FIG. 54, 305 denotes an upper iliac crest region, and 305a denotes a pressure point in the upper iliac crest region. Further, in FIG. 54, 306 denotes a gluteal region, and 306a denotes a pressure point in the gluteal region. Furthermore, in FIG. 54, 307 denotes a sacrum region, and 307a denotes a pressure point in the sacrum region. Further, FIG. 55A illustrates a side neck region along with effective pressure points as an acupressure area disclosed in the same Non-Patent Document (refer to pp. 48 and 22). In FIG. 55A, 208 denotes the side neck region, and 208a denotes a pressure point in the side neck region. It should be noted that, in FIG. 55A, 210 denotes the mastoid. Furthermore, FIG. 55B illustrates a lower leg outside region along with effective pressure points as an acupressure area disclosed in the same Non-Patent Document (refer to p. 38). In FIG. 55B, 309 denotes the lower leg outside region, and 309a denotes a pressure point in the lower leg outside region.